Death of a Muse
by hootowl
Summary: Chapters have no connection unless I tell you they're connected. What do you do when the muse dies? A collection of stories that I've yet to figure out continuations of. They're certainly not gaining any inspiration on my hard drive! New addition: Early meetings. A Bakumatsu story. KxK
1. At the Pass

Summary: What's a man to do when he returns from the battle field to find everything he'd left behind different. The girl he loves is no longer his and society lacks fulfillment. A Klondike Gold Rush drabble...

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Pass<strong>_

Boston, Massachusetts

September 3, 1898

He was home. After all the fighting and bloodshed, he finally made it back to Boston. To the woman he loved. He never thought he'd survive it all—the rain of bullets, the disease—to return to this. It was sudden and not what he had expected to find when he rode into town. His eyes took in the woman standing in front of him, dark hair piled elegantly on top of her head and soft brown eyes shining with happiness and even maybe a little pity. He looked away. Pity was in the faces of too many old friends. He could tell she was happy he was alive but it was the pity that wounded him. The face that got him through the worst of the nightmares was not his any longer. He didn't blame her. No, he blamed himself. He was covered in blood and the guilt of his crimes hung over him. Crimes he committed in the name of the Monroe Doctrine. The blood was gone now but the guilt would never leave. Looking up, he saw her watching him anxiously. He didn't deserve her. Probably never deserved her. She deserved the high-bred life. The social atmosphere and the attention that drew others to her. He had no place with her anymore. At one point in his life he might have easily moved within the upper circles of society with her help. Her soft, lilting voice broke through his depressing thoughts. "Don't look at me like that, Kenshin. Please don't look at me like that. Be happy for me, please?"

The red-haired man turned amethyst eyes away from her, tilting his head in hopes of hiding his guilt and regret. At one time—Movement distracted him from his thoughts and he saw her hand clasp a delicate necklace, seeking comfort in its familiarity. She'd kept it. He swallowed thickly, his hand shaking as he absently tugged on his coat. Kenshin felt out of place in the finery of her salon. His tattered jacket and limp hat seemed an affront to everything civil and proper. The young woman watched him, taking in his withdrawal as well as the auburn hair that brushed the tops of his ears, falling loose from the custom slicked-back style men wore in town. For some reason it now looked odd on him. Too confining. Finally, Kenshin turned to her, a polite smile on his face and his emotions carefully hidden. That was certainly a new trick and caused her to worry her lip. "I do wish for your happiness, Ms. Tomoe. I didn't expect..." he trailed off, changing his mind about what to say to her. "The wars were long, Ms. Tomoe. I'm glad you found happiness, that I am."

Tears filled the Tomoe's eyes and she took a step toward him but stopped at his slight grimace and dropped gaze. They'd never sat down and the tea tray remained untouched on the low table nearby. "I did love you, Kenshin."

Raising his head, he nodded, his eyes softening and warming to what she'd fondly remembered. Her gaze scanned his face, resting briefly on his left cheek before she dropped her eyes to her hands, clasping them to prevent the tremble that passed through her. "War is a terrible thing."

A soft chuckle caused her to start, frowning uncertainly, and Kenshin lifted a hand toward his bandaged cheek before it fell back to his side. "That it is, Ms. Tomoe. I am relieved you never had to witness it."

A young, dark-haired man entered the drawing room, smiling at Tomoe and nodding respectfully to Kenshin. "Will you be staying for dinner, Mr. Himura?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Kiyosato. I promised Sanosuke that I would return before supper."

He smiled and nodded though Kenshin could tell he was glad he wouldn't be staying but, formalities were formalities. "It is good you made it back to Boston alive, Mr. Himura. Many would miss your presence."

Tomoe blushed lightly as Kenshin stared blankly before smiling absently. "This one's company is not much to miss, that it is not."

The young man laughed, shaking his head slightly. "You have not changed, Mr. Himura."

Only Tomoe noticed the aged look in Kenshin's eyes that had not been there before but Kenshin smiled, fingering the brim of his hat. "I should be going. This one is pleased you are happy, Ms. Tomoe."

Kenshin bowed his head slightly to the couple before he donned his hat and turned to the door. Tomoe glanced at her husband before she hurried after Kenshin, grasping his arm before he went through the door. He tensed at her touch but didn't shake her off. "What are you planning, Kenshin? Will we see you again? Will _I_ see you again?"

His head tilted downward, the wide brim of his hat hiding his eyes from her. His words were long and soft in coming, as if unsure of what to say. "I do not know, Ms. Tomoe. Perhaps staying in one place does not suit me."

Her fingers tightened reflexively, her breath catching. "You're leaving? Where?"

He stood silently a moment before he spoke thoughtfully, "West."

Tomoe bit her lip to keep from gasping and she tugged on his arm in attempt to make him face her. "Why? Why go west? You just got home. Relax and think about it. I've missed you."

A throat cleared behind them and Tomoe turned suddenly. Her husband stood in the door to the drawing room, his eyes watching them closely. "Tomoe, Mr. Himura needs to be on his way."

She looked between her husband and Kenshin, once again worrying her lip. Tomoe opened her mouth to protest until she caught sight of Kenshin's eyes. Wordlessly, she released him and Kenshin walked away without looking back. Boston had no hold on him any longer and to stay would cause unnecessary pain.

Kenshin slowed his pace as he rounded the corner and came within sight of his guardian's townhouse. He wasn't surprised to see Sanosuke rise from the steps as he approached, flicking away a blade of grass he was chewing and shoving his hands into his pockets. Sanosuke's gaze swept over the smaller man from head to foot, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a slight smile. "Glad you came back here instead of throwing yourself in the Charles."

Kenshin blinked up at his friend. If Kenshin looked a little worn, Sanosuke looked like a vagabond. He took a moment to ponder why his friend hadn't been arrested yet but pushed the thought aside. "What made you think I'd take a swim?"

Sanosuke shrugged casually, leaning against the fence since Kenshin hadn't moved far into the yard. "Heard the rumors. Didn't think you'd take it well."

Dark brows rose over violet eyes. "What if I had chosen the Charles?"

Sanosuke's dark eyes searched him seriously for a moment before grinning. "I'd pull you out, thrash you good, and then kill you myself. I still have my connections, Kenshin."

"Duly noted."

They fell into a companionable silence, watching the busy street. The setting sun cast the still bustling city in an orange glow; supper was long past due. Sanosuke finally looked at Kenshin when he turned to move into the house. "So, what now?"

Kenshin paused just inside the door, shrugging out of his jacket and pulling the hat off his head, running a hand over his hair to smooth it from the effects of the hat. "West I suppose."

Sanosuke snorted, removing his own coat and tossing it at the rack, ignoring it when it crumpled to the ground instead. "West? The day of cowboy is over, if you've forgotten."

Kenshin stooped to pick up the jacket, straightening the coat rack with a fond smile for his memories. "I was thinking about farming, that I was."

He didn't need to look at Sanosuke to know the scowl of distaste that crossed his face. "Farming? But that's so..."

They started toward the dining room. "Peaceful?"

"Boring."

"You don't have to come with me."

Sanosuke eyed him suspiciously. "You're not running are you?"

Kenshin studiously avoided his eyes. "No."

They settled down at the table and Sanosuke gave him a long look before turning to the food in front of him. "When do we leave?"

"Sano―"

"Don't say it. I'm coming. All the excitement disappears when you're not around. Besides, this town is boring."

Kenshin sighed. After so much time together he knew there was no talking Sanosuke out of something once he set his mind to it. Hiko would return from wherever he disappeared to and Kenshin would speak to him about purchasing a small plot of land out west somewhere. Maybe, with time, the pain of lost love would fade.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I've stared at this for about 4 years now and I have yet to come up with a decent plot to continue this. Suggestions appreciated.<p> 


	2. MIA 1: Dead and Gone

Summary: Kaoru stumbles across someone who's supposed to be dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dead and Gone<span>_  
><strong>

Kaoru shuddered, pulling her thin sweater tighter around her shoulders against the biting wind. Winters were terribly cold and she often asked herself why she didn't move some place warmer. She snorted, digging a hand into her pocket for the bus fare. "You'd need money for that sort of thing, idiot."

It was late and all she wanted was to go home and put her feet up. A flash of red caught her eye and she jumped. She should pay more attention to her surroundings. People die because they don't pay attention. She turned toward the red. A man stood, starring at the wall nearby. She blinked in surprise. No one came to the wall this late during the winter months. How strange.

His hand rose to the dark granite, fingertips brushing over a name as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She paused, head tilting curiously. The war had been over for years. What was he doing? Well, freezing her ass off wouldn't answer that question and she really didn't care. She told her feet to move and move they did. Toward the redheaded stranger. Inwardly cursing herself, she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, sir?"

He started, turning sharply. Violet eyes widened when he saw her, darting around to see if there was anyone else. "Are you alone, Miss?"

Kaoru shrugged. This is totally how stupid girls get killed. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

She stepped closer, surprised when he shifted away from her. Smiling reassuringly, she glanced at the wall, noticing the streak in the frost where he'd drug his finger. "Someone you know?"

He eyed her silently, shifting as the wind cut through his clothes. "My name."

Her eyebrows rose and she turned back to the granite. _Himura Kenshin_. "What's your name doing on a memorial?"

He smiled. It was a nice smile, she decided. His eyes went back to the wall, taking in his name carved in stone surrounded by others. "It's for the dead and missing."

They stared at it, shivering in the icy breeze and Kaoru wondered if he felt like he was staring at his own gravestone. She dug her nose deeper into her scarf, absently wishing for spring. "And you're missing.."

Violet eyes peeked at her from beneath flame red hair, a lop-sided grin pulling at his lips. "So it would seem."

She was taken by surprise at how dangerously sexy he suddenly appeared. The effect was ruined by a violent shudder and a sudden rasping cough. Kaoru frowned. The poor man was wearing a light jacket that had clearly seen better days and a pair of jeans that had their knees blown out. She stepped forward, unwinding her scarf and quickly looping it around his neck before he could protest. She deftly tucked the ended into the collar of his jacket, ignoring his surprised eyes and speaking briskly, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Pale fingers touched the scarf in wonder. "Oro?"

"Never mind. You're coming home with me." She gave his worn clothing a critical look. "You have enough for a bus fare, right?"

"Yes, but—"

Her hand closed around his wrist and gave a sharp tug, ignoring his flinch. "No buts, you're coming with me. I want to get out of the cold and don't try telling me you're not cold."

Left with no choice, he followed her to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. The ride was brief. Five stops and Kaoru was pulling him off the bus and another block and a half led them to a tall apartment complex. A blast f warm air and the smell of beef stew greeted them as Kaoru swung her door open. "Welcome!"

A young woman appeared in the hall, dark eyes narrowed. "Where have you been, Kaoru Kamiya?"

"I got a little waylaid."

She motioned to the redhead behind her. Dark eyes swept over Kenshin's tattered clothing. Kaoru grimaced. He looked even worse in full light. Violet eyes darted around the entryway, flinching slightly at the assessing look he was receiving. The dark-eyed young woman turned back to Kaoru, giving her a critical look. "Are you injured?"

Kaoru shook her head, peeling her coat off and toeing off her shoes. "I'm fine. I can't feel my fingers and toes, but that's about it. Oh, Megumi, this is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, Megumi Takani."

Kenshin smiled politely. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Megumi."

Suspicion remained in her gaze, but Kaoru ushered Kenshin further into the apartment. "You'd better warm up. Here's a towel. I'll see if I can dig up some clean clothes. We'll eat when you're ready."

Kaoru practically shoved him into the bathroom, disappearing into her room and rummaging through her closet. Megumi appeared in the door. "Who is that, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sat back, holding up t-shirt she'd dug out of a box, eying it critically. "Kenshin Himura. I found him in the park."

Megumi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Kaoru, this is a man, not a kitten. You can't keep him!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, gathering the sloppily folded clothes and squeezing past the older woman. "I couldn't just leave him out there. He'd die of frostbite!"

Megumi followed her, hissing, "There are _shelters_ for people like him!"

Kaoru glared at her, knocking on the bathroom door. "Kenshin? I'll leave some clothes outside the door. We'll be in the kitchen."

Megumi said nothing until they were well away from the bathroom. "Do you want me to call Sano?"

Kaoru grunted, pulling bowls and spoons out of cabinets and drawers. "Why would you call Sano?"

"You can't be that dense, Kaoru. If that man is staying the night, Sanosuke should be here to keep an eye on him."

"Kenshin's not going to rape and murder me."

"You don't know that!"

A throat cleared softly and both young women turned to find the man in question standing in the door. The clothes were large on him, the sweatpants puddling around his feet. Damp hair hung down his back, nearly past his hips. Kaoru smiled in welcome, but Megumi's frown deepened.

"Thank you for the clothes, Miss Kaoru."

"Megumi made beef stew."

Kenshin moved into the kitchen, ducking nervously under Megumi's frosty stare. Finally, Megumi sighed, picking up her purse and locating her keys. "I have to report to work. I'll send Sano around later tonight."

Kaoru shook her head. "That's not necessary."

Megumi darted a quick look at the redhead that was blissfully eating his stew. "Nevertheless, he'll be by. Answer the door."

* * *

><p>AN: My wit when it comes to titles astounds me!<p> 


	3. By the Light of the Moon

**By the Light of the Moon**

At first he just thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. By the nature of his job, he worked alone. He occasionally met others like him that whispered about eyes following them. He had brushed it off as nerves then—or paranoia—but now he could feel them. Eyes that seemed to follow him no matter where he went. The hair on the back of his neck would rise and all the muscles in his body would tense, all his senses would scream of another's presence. Some men broke under the strain, unable to deal with the ever watchful presence. Many thought it was Death haunting their steps, waiting to pass judgment on the deeds they did under cover of darkness. But he could sense nothing but curiosity in the gaze. On occasion, when all was still, he would glance around for the night-watcher but he was always alone with just the moon as company.

He grew accustomed to the night-watcher's gaze, a silent friend during the long dark hours of the night. He spent time slipping in and out of shadows, stalking others who moved in the night and keeping watchful eye on his prey. He preferred moonless nights to carry out his orders and as time passed, fear of his skill grew among men. It was the night he'd killed someone in the full light of the moon that he realized the night-watcher was real. The horror, revulsion, and fear still left a bitter taste in his mouth and for weeks he truly was alone at night. It was unnerving, the sudden feel of abandonment when he'd never really thought he'd had company. It threw him off balance and he lost part of himself. He was a phantom that ruled the night. Both sides feared him, or rather, feared what he was capable of accomplishing. Without the night-watcher, he'd grown careless.

"You really do make it rain blood."

The words startled him. They were the first words calmly spoken to him in the darkness of night. For a wild moment he thought the night-watcher was back. That she had revealed herself at last—for it could only be a woman—and his heart could start beating again. He would find himself again. He could seek redemption for his crimes. But then it was over and Tomoe was dead at the blade of his own katana. For a second time, he broke.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

He watched the sun flair one last time before it surrendered to the night, sinking below the horizon and letting velvet darkness settle over the land. Another day gone. Another night with just the company of the moon. He shifted, stepping away from the deeper shadows of the alley to get a clearer view of the eastern horizon. He permitted a soft sigh to pass his lips. There was no sign of it yet. Perhaps it'd be a few hours. His hand fell to the hilt of the katana at his waist and his expression froze. There were things he needed to do. She would have to wait. The darkness would hide some of his sins for a time. The weight of his deeds had grown heavy, but the war couldn't last much longer. Both sides were nearly out of men. Now it was mostly left to the assassins. His jaw firmed. It was almost over and, when it was, he'd gladly pay his pound of flesh. He melted into the shadows.

The moon was high when he finally knelt by a slow moving stream, washing blood from his hands. There was nothing he could do about the blood staining his clothes, they would have to wait until he returned to the inn and he had several hours until he had to report. Hours he'd spend trying to still the sickening lurch of his stomach and don the emotionless mask for which he was known. They'd be shocked to learn he spent most nights after his kills emptying his stomach in back alleys and wiping tears from his face.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The words did not startle him this time. He'd been half expecting her presence. She stood just behind him and to the left, a smile on her lips when he turned to look at her. He felt the familiar unidentifiable lurch of his emotions when he met her eyes, so different yet so alike Tomoe's. "Hello, Kaoru-dono."

Blue eyes swept over his body, taking in his bloodied clothes. Her lips tightened and she looked away. "Are you injured?"

Kenshin took a step toward her, surprised and hurt when she stepped away. "Kaoru-dono."

Her eyes flashed to him. "Are you hurt, Kenshin?"

"I am uninjured."

She stared a moment longer, studying the way his hair fell into his eyes and hid his expression. Finally, she nodded. "Good."

She turned away and Kenshin felt panic bubble up. Desperation welling up, spilling out in a rush of words. "I'm leaving the war."

Kaoru hesitated, blue eyes darting over her shoulder to look at him. "What?"

Once he started, he found it easier to continue. "It's almost over. I'm not needed any more."

"Where will you go?"

He'd spent many days thinking about it. Once there was a decisive victory, he would leave his sword. She stared at him as if she were weighing his soul. Kenshin looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "I have to atone."

She grunted, but it was neither an agreement nor a disagreement. "For what?"

"For the lives I've taken. For the innocent—"

A snort interrupted him and he looked up to see her arms fold across her chest and a frown mar her face. "Will the others?"

"Others?"

She waved a hand impatiently. "Soldiers. Hitokiri. All of them."

Kenshin hesitated, confused. "I—I don't know. I've taken so many innocent lives—"

Once again she interrupted him. "Were these children? Old men and women? People not fighting?"

"No—"

She glared. "There are no innocents."

She was angry—he could see that plainly—but he was at a loss of what inspired her ire. Her head jerked and black hair fell smoothly down her back, moonlight reflecting in a blue-black sheen. Her expression twisted in tormented agony, and she gestured sharply, the sleeves of her kimono swaying with the movement. "I have seen much under the night sky, Kenshin. You are not the only one to shed blood and many of the others have lost themselves to the bloodlust. They show no remorse. Life does not matter to them—others or their own. They are monsters. If you must atone, do so with the knowledge that you're still human. You're still _Kenshin_."

She paused and this time she moved closer, the silk of her kimono rustling gently. Her hands lifted as if she were going to lay them on his arms and he nearly shied away. Blood and death hung on him like a shroud. Determination set her jaw and her hands closed around his biceps. "You, Kenshin, have fought to help those weaker than yourself. The war is almost over, but change will not happen overnight. The people will still need protection."

Her hand moved from his arm to cup his left cheek, tenderly stroking her thumb over the scar. Kenshin's breath caught and he stared at her. She smiled sadly and stilled, meeting his stunned gaze. "Where you go, I will follow. I promise. You won't be alone anymore."

Kenshin swallowed thickly, lifting a hand—hesitating only a moment—and covering hers as it rested against his cheek. "Kaoru-dono…"

She smiled, her thumb brushing away a tear that slipped down his cheek. She rose up on her toes, pressing her lips against his brow in a soft kiss, sighing quietly, "I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, in all honesty, this is complete. I stared at this for many moons and have added very little to what I originally had. I wanted it to be longer, but alas, it doesn't appear inclined to follow my wishes. I don't know if it's clear, but this is based off the Greek myth of Endymion. Perhaps I'll figure out where my brain was going with this another time. For now, this is it.<p> 


	4. MIA 2: Not Dead Yet

AN: Addition to _Dead and Gone_ in chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Dead Yet<strong>

Kenshin was warm and full for the first time in—he couldn't remember. It was a nice feeling, though. He'd like to continue it for many days. Forever, if he could. Miss Kaoru's couch was an old, lumpy, threadbare thing that was no doubt not as comfortable as his tired frame insisted it was. If he really squirmed, he could feel the center support dig sharply into his hip. His eyes felt heavy and he let them fall closed, contenting himself that he could sense anything unusual in enough time to react. The apartment was dark and soothingly quiet. Miss Kaoru had retreated to her room after dinner with a stack of disorganized papers, claiming work, and Kenshin saw no reason not to believe her. He sighed, tired muscles relaxing in an almost painful manner. Yes, it was wonderful to be warm and full again. And inside. On a bed. Sort of.

The sudden buzz of the door jerked him from the half-sleep he'd fallen into; the muscles that had just relaxed coiled again for action. He rolled onto his stomach, eyes sweeping the area nearby for a suitable weapon if the need for such arose. Drawing his hands under him, he waited. From her bedroom, he could hear Miss Kaoru swearing, papers sliding from the bed to the floor and then quick footsteps across the floor. The bedroom door opened. Light spilled from the door and she closed it a crack, heading to the door and pushing "talk" on the intercom.

"What?"

A garbled male voice came through the speaker, cheerful and loud, "Yo, Missy! Buzz me in!"

Kaoru growled quietly. "What if I don't want to? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Megumi called me. Said you had a guest."

Kaoru swore softly and Kenshin felt her eyes dart to where he was on the couch. Kenshin kept still, feigning sleep, and Kaoru looked turned away. "What if I want to be alone with my _guest_?"

There was a moment of silence and then the male laughed. "I know you're not like that, Missy. Let me in."

Kenshin could almost hear her mental curse before she released a harsh sigh. "_Fine_, but be _quiet_. He's sleeping."

She pushed another button, holding it a moment before releasing it and waited. The casual stride of what Kenshin could only assume was a very tall man approached the door and Kaoru quickly opened the door and pulled him in, hissing for silence.

"Missy, the man would have to be dead not to hear you."

He grunted when Kaoru punched him, but didn't sound repentant when he spoke again, though he kept his voice low, "Got him sleeping on the couch already? What'd he do to deserve that?"

"Shut up," she whispered, reaching out and taking his arm. "We'll talk in my room."

"He's kind of small—"

His words were cut off as Kaoru dragged into the bedroom and firmly closed the door. Kenshin lay quietly, listening to the low murmur of voices behind the door. The words were too quiet for him to hear, but eventually the light beneath the door went out and the apartment was once more silent. Kenshin waited until the count of fifty before he slowly lifted himself off the couch and made a near silent sweep of the apartment. A covert look outside showed softly falling snow. The new car parked on the street was already cool enough to begin to accumulate a thin layer. A long minute of careful watching and Kenshin decided that the man had come alone. _Sano_, Kenshin recalled. Miss Megumi had mentioned him. He returned to the couch, satisfied the apartment was secure, and settled back down. It looked like he would only have a night or possibly two in the comfort of an apartment. He'd have to move on soon.

Kaoru woke from a sound sleep to the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing. Next to her, sprawled out on her apparently far too narrow double bed, Sanosuke snored, dead to the world. She could hardly believe she'd been able to sleep through the racket of Sanosuke snoring. She let her head drop back into her pillow, groaning. She should have kicked him out last night. The smell of breakfast teased her nose. Unless Megumi decided to return after her night shift to cook breakfast instead of going back to her apartment and falling face first into her bed, Kenshin was making breakfast. With a final groan into her pillow, she rolled out of bed and pulled an oversized sweatshirt over her head before she shuffled out to the kitchen. Her eyebrows rose when she took in the sight before her. Kenshin had somehow washed and dried his clothes, her father's clothes neatly folded on one of the kitchen chairs. He moved with practiced ease through her tiny kitchen, turning to smile brightly at her when he caught sight of her hovering in the door. "Good morning, Miss Kaoru!"

He was looking remarkably put together for so early in the day and she wondered just when he woke up. She glanced at the clock to see if perhaps she'd slept longer than she thought she had. "Why aren't you still asleep?"

He set a plate on the table loaded with four pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon, encouraging her to take the seat. "It's nine, that it is. I thought I'd make breakfast, if you don't mind?"

She sank into the chair, taking the fork he handed her. "No, I don't mind. Megumi has banned me from touching the stove. Nothing I cook tastes very good."

She was glad he didn't try to assure her that her food couldn't be as bad as she claimed. She wasn't fishing for a compliment. Instead, he moved back to the stove to load another plate, asking, "Do you want to wake your friend?"

"Nah," she dismissed immediately, concentrating on drowning her pancakes. "Sano probably won't wake up till noon. He keeps late hours."

She missed the thoughtful pause from Kenshin and then the concentrated casualness he gave to arranging the pancakes. "What does Sano do?"

"Oh, a little of everything, from what I can tell," she said with a shrug.

She looked up when Kenshin slid into the seat across from her. She glanced over her shoulder, leaning across the table and saying in a conspiratorial whisper, "I know he pokes around in a lot of illegal stuff. He doesn't know I know that though"

Kenshin felt his stomach drop. "He's an informer."

"I guess," Kaoru allowed, her attention focused mainly on the food in front of her. What Sanosuke did during his hours outside her company was an infrequent musing.

Kenshin idly balanced his fork on his fingers, brow furrowing in thought. "Did he make any phone calls last night?"

The odd question was enough to peak Kaoru's interest and she looked up at him curiously. "Phone calls?"

"Or texts?"

Her eyes sharpened with suspicion and she slowly lowered her fork back to her plate. "You're starting to worry me, Kenshin."

His head ducked, hiding his eyes behind red bangs. "I apologize."

She gave him a long, considering look, wondering just what was going through his mind. True, Megumi had warned her many times that she shouldn't be so trusting, but she didn't get the feeling that Kenshin was _dangerous_. She frowned. Megumi's pessimistic nature must be rubbing off on her. She pushed her uneasy feelings aside and focused on savoring food that wasn't charred. Kenshin suddenly stilling next to her ripped her from happy thoughts and she suddenly realized just how strong he really was. The uneasy feeling returned and she fought the urge to look over her shoulder. Kenshin's head lifted slightly and she could almost swear she'd seen a glint of amber flash in violet eyes when he looked at her from beneath his shaggy fringe of hair.

"Miss Kaoru, are you expecting company this morning?"

Her heart leapt to her throat and she swallowed nervously. "No. Why?"

His mouth drew down in a frown and he pushed away from the table, saying calmly, "You should grab your coat, put your shoes on, and wake your friend, that you should."

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin moved to the window. It didn't look much different from when he'd looked out earlier, but there were a few people wandering down the sidewalk with a studied casualness that set him on edge. Out in the corridor, he could hear people moving and the faint buzz of a radio. He turned to grab his own shoes, noticing Kaoru was staring at him in alarm. He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. Please put your shoes on, Miss Kaoru."

Kenshin moved quickly, entering Kaoru's room and roughly hauling the taller man off the bed. Sanosuke may be a deep sleeper, but anyone would wake up if they unexpectedly hit the floor.

Sanosuke woke with a grunt, eyes flying wide and fists swinging in an automatic reaction to protect himself. To his surprise, a short redhead stood over him, a steely look in his violet eyes. Sanosuke could only gape at him, his mind swimming out of the fog of sleep. "What the hell, man!"

Kenshin ignored the exclamation. "Who did you call?"

Sanosuke's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged. "Call?"

"Or text."

Kaoru appeared in the door wearing her coat and shoving her feet into her shoes. Kenshin ignored her, but Sanosuke demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

She shifted, glancing at Kenshin uncertainly. "Just answer the question, Sano."

Kenshin, though, had had enough waiting and searched Sanosuke's pockets for the phone despite the man's loud protests. Kenshin found the phone quickly, backing away a few steps in case Sanosuke decided to lunge at him, and turned his attention to the call log. No password. A quick search revealed no calls or texts after the call from Megumi. Knocking on the neighboring apartment door sent him back into motion. He tossed Sanosuke's phone back to him—ignoring the sputtered demands for an explanation—and moved back out into the hall. There was a loose floorboard just outside the bathroom and he was determined to find out what was beneath it.

"Miss Kaoru, do you know who lives across from your bathroom window?"

"A student. They work in a coffee shop."

She watched in fascination as Kenshin pulled up the carpet and then an old floorboard. His search brought out a katana and two handguns. He checked the guns, tucking them behind his belt at the small of his back, and unsheathed the katana a good inch to look at the blade before sliding it back with a sharp click. "Do you know how these got here?"

"I never knew they were there to begin with."

Kenshin considered his thoughts for a moment before pushing them away. He'd think about it when he had a better opportunity. The bag he pulled out was handed to Kaoru and he shoved the few loose papers that remained in his pockets. He dropped the floorboard back in place and rose, kicking the carpet back. It wouldn't be worth the time it took to cover it completely, they'd find it no matter what he did in the limited amount of time they had. Kenshin moved into the bathroom, sliding up the narrow window over the bathtub. He lifted himself onto the window ledge easily, eyeing the short distance between buildings. If he couldn't get the window open, they'd have to climb. "What time do they go to work?"

"I don't know. They work the open shift usually." She suddenly seemed to realize what he was planning. "You can't mean to leave through another apartment. What's wrong with the fire escape?"

Kenshin didn't have to respond because Sanosuke came stumbling out of the bedroom, swearing, "That's the fucking SWAT team out there. You've got to explain what the fuck's going on. Now."

Kenshin sighed, settling back on the window ledge. "It's not the SWAT team, that it is not."

Sanosuke's mouth settled in a grim line and his eyes narrowed. Kaoru looked between them. Whatever passed between them was no clearer to her than before, but she'd hung around a government conspiracy theorist long enough to draw some wild conclusions. "Your name's on a war memorial."

Violet eyes flicked away from Sanosuke. "Yes."

Kaoru folded her arms. She was never going to tell Megumi that she was right. Petite redheads were definitely not puppies. Next time she'd leave him in the snow to freeze. "So what are you? Some kind of war criminal?"

Kenshin winced. "No. Not really. In the war, I was an assassin."

Sanosuke snorted. "What happens if they catch up?"

Kenshin looked over their shoulder into the apartment behind them. They startled when a loud pounding hit the door. "They will neutralize the situation."

"Cleanup, huh?" Sanosuke mused, turning to look intently at the redhead where he perched in the window.

Kenshin's head tilted, red hair sliding over his shoulder. "It would seem so."

Sanosuke ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end even more than usual. "Well, fuck. I suppose we're part of that cleanup now."

The pounding on the door grew more insistent, raised voices shouting for admittance. Sanosuke stepped back to glance around the corner, quickly pulling back. "They certainly came heavily armed to take an unarmed man captive."

He paused, his grin growing sardonic when he realized Kenshin had a katana looped through his belt. Kenshin hopped the short distance to the other window, working his fingers under the seal. Sanosuke pulled Kaoru into the bathroom, closing and locking the door just in time to hear the front door splinter. In a matter of moments, Kenshin had the window up and had slipped into the other apartment. Sanosuke boosted Kaoru through the window and she could hear glass shattering behind her. "I am _never_ going to get my safety deposit back."

She jumped the distance with Sanosuke's laugh following her, thankful when Kenshin reached out to steady her before helping move out of the way. Sanosuke barreled through the window a moment later, still grinning from ear to ear. "It's not my fault this time, Missy."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that took an unexpected turn. I blame Jason Bourne for this one. If any of you read my ATLA fic, it's coming along. I've been extremely lazy the past few days in regard to that fic.<p> 


	5. Red String

AN: The thought struck me not all that long ago to write a story set during the last days of the Bakumatsu. I've seen many stories of Kaoru and Kenshin meeting during the war, but Kaoru's typically older (well, the same age as she is in the anime/manga when we meet her). I thought, what if they _did_ meet at one point, no age change necessary? Kaoru's about 6 or 7 at this point, Kenshin's around 18. The meeting is brief.

Summary: A father looks out for his daughter. AKA: Koshijiro and Kenshin talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Red String<strong>

_November 1867_

Kenshin hunched into a darkened corner of an empty sentou, hissing quietly as the move pulled at his wounds. It had taken every trick he knew to lose the Shinsengumi and he was no longer sure where he was in the city. He evened his breathing. He didn't think they'd managed to keep up with him.

"Oh!"

His head jerked up at the surprised exclamation and the flare of apprehensive ki. A young girl stood just inside the door, a neatly folded towel clutched to her chest with one hand and a small lantern in the other. Wide eyes stared at him, but she didn't scream, for which Kenshin was grateful. She looked young. Silence stretched between them as they observed each other until she came back to herself with another gasp.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here."

Kenshin felt his lips quirk. "That's okay. I didn't enter by conventional means."

She stared at him, her confusion evident. Her eyes landed on the hilts of his daisho, but he could only feel curiosity from her. "Are you a samurai?"

"Iie."

Her brow furrowed and then she gasped in alarm. Kenshin jerked, his hand immediately closing around the hilt of his katana and extending his senses outward for some source of danger, but the girl didn't seem troubled by anything outside and her eyes were fixed on his torso.

"You're hurt," she exclaimed, moving a few steps forward and then stopping suddenly, her expression twisting uncertainly. "Are you hurt?"

Kenshin winced. "Aa."

She hesitated a moment and then shuffled forward, offering her towel. "Would you like me to get a doctor?"

"No. I will be fine."

The look she gave him clearly expressed her doubt and he almost smiled. The flare of a swordsman's ki approaching was the only warning he got before the door slid open and a man entered. "Kaoru, you are taking—"

Kenshin was on his feet in a blink, despite the way his wounded side protested, and the girl — Kaoru — turned in surprise, exclaiming, "Otousan!"

Her cry was the only thing that stopped him from moving further and then he registered the navy gi and sagged back with an inaudible sigh. He was tired. The swordsman took in the scene, dark eyes resting on Kenshin. The swordsman's eyes lingered over auburn hair and the crossed scar though his posture didn't turn threatening. "Himura Battousai—"

"Himura," Kenshin interrupted, snapping more harshly than he intended, belatedly adding a politer, "if you please."

"Himura-san," he acknowledged. "Kamiya Koshijiro."

"Pleased to meet you," Kenshin said reflexively.

Koshijiro examined the shorter man. He looked more like a boy than a man, but he'd heard the rumors just as everyone else. Koshijiro never expected to meet the infamous hitokiri in a sentou. "You're injured."

Kenshin glanced down at his wound. "Shinsengumi ambush. I was…distracted."

Koshijiro nodded, turning to his daughter. "You should return to your aunt. You have an early start tomorrow."

Kaoru looked on the verge of protesting, but subsided under her father's gaze. With a last polite bow, she excused herself, "Shitsurei shimasu."

"Kamiya-dono is very kind," Kenshin offered in the silence that followed Kaoru's exit.

"She is much like her mother. She too saw something of worth in an old warrior." Koshijiro moved toward him, offering a hand. "Come, let me see to your wounds before you return to the inn. It wouldn't be good for morale if you showed up covered in your own blood. Though, that would serve to remind them that you are indeed as human as the rest of us."

Kenshin took a seat on the stool while Koshijiro went to find another. He returned moments later with both a stool and a field medical kit.

"'Demon of Kyoto,' they call me," Kenshin murmured.

Koshijiro's movements paused and he glanced down at Kenshin's bowed head. He frowned and took a seat. "They would be wrong."

The wound was quickly cleaned and bandaged, Koshijiro working silently. When Kenshin pulled his tattered gi back over his shoulders, Koshijiro commented, "You're lucky it was shallow. You'll be fine in a few days."

Kenshin nodded. "Arigatou."

"I don't know what brought you to this war, Himura-san, but I know something of your story. War is a truly ugly thing and destroys many good men, but our loved ones wish us to return to them alive, even if parts of our souls are tattered and torn."

Kenshin's expression turned bleak and wounded and Koshijiro was reminded of just how young the other man was. "I have prevented many from returning to their loved ones."

"You are not alone in that," Koshijiro stated. "Many men are lost on both sides in a war. Each man knows the price and each prays he does not have to pay it. Return to your family after this is over, Himura-san."

"I have no family, Kamiya-san," Kenshin said softly.

There was a wealth of feeling beneath those words that tugged at Koshijiro's heart as he looked at the young man sitting across from him. So much pain for so few years. The young man needed something worthwhile in his life. Something to work for. Koshijiro packed away his medical kit, coming to a decision. "Then, I have a favor to ask of you, Himura-san."

Surprise briefly flashed across Kenshin's face, his eyes momentarily losing their hardened glint. "A favor?"

"I ask that if my daughter is ever in any kind of trouble, if I am not able to help her, that you would assist her."

Now Kenshin looked alarmed. "But—"

The borderline panic was almost amusing. Koshijiro could hardly reconcile the rumored hard-hearted Battousai with the young man before him. "I have every intention of returning to her," he assured, "but if I do not, I would like to know that someone honorable is looking after her."

Kenshin's hands fisted on his knees. "I am not worthy…"

"No," Koshijiro agreed, "none of us are, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In January of 1868, after the Battle of Toba-Fushimi, Hitokiri Battousai vanished from the battlefield, leaving behind his katana, and Himura Kenshin began his wandering.

In the early summer of 1877, Himura Kenshin learned of the death of Kamiya Koshijiro and turned his steps toward Tokyo.

* * *

><p>AN: I actually wanted to write a longer story, but...well...that's probably not going to happen so I'll stick it here. I may edit this over time as this is pretty much what I've banged out in an hour and then cleaned it up a bit.<p>

Disclaimer: My Japanese is terrible. I apologize. I'm always a little leery about using it in fanfic.

Glossary:

sentou - Google translate tells me this is a **bathhouse**. From what I've researched, it's a public bathhouse (meaning not attached to an inn or home). If you're looking for wikipedia, it's spelled like so: sentō

shitsurei shimasu - it took me a long time and many searches before I settled on this. It is my understanding that this is a polite way of saying **goodbye** though it does have several other meanings. I've been told that sayonara, which pretty much everyone knows means goodbye, is more of a "goodbye forever" type of farewell and isn't normally used so I didn't want to use it. That said, I'm still not sure if what I used is correct.


End file.
